


if only you could see

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game goes like this: each of the boys are going to take turns touching him, while Zayn is blindfolded. Whether it be, Liam ghosting his fingers across Zayn's thigh or Louis kissing Zayn's lips, Zayn has to figure out who it is and if he gets it wrong, they decide on his punishment after they've played. Each boy gets at least two turns, one go with their hands and one with their mouths.</p><p>(Or; Zayn has a sudden interest in blindfolds and the boys take advantage of that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only you could see

**Author's Note:**

> lovely, writing this. it was longer but i accidentally deleted an entire part, so. hope you enjoy!

Zayn's sat in the plush, black leather recliner that's just beside the bed, in just his pants with the boys all stood around in front of him. The chair is fairly wide, Zayn able to spread his thighs plenty.

The game goes like this: each of the boys are going to take turns touching him, while Zayn is blindfolded. Whether it be, Liam ghosting his fingers across Zayn's thigh or Louis kissing Zayn's lips, Zayn has to figure out who it is and if he gets it wrong, they decide on his punishment after they've played. Each boy gets at least two turns, one go with their hands and one with their mouths. 

Louis and Liam thought up the rules, Harry thought it was decent enough and Niall was in from the get go.

Zayn can't say it's a bad idea. He's half hard just thinking about it, anticipating what's to come. Hopefully him, but.

"Alright, if it gets to be too much, the safe word is coconut." Louis says, while stepping forward with the sleek black cloth in his hands.

Zayn wrinkles his nose despite himself, staring up at Louis questioningly. 

"Coconut?" He asks, and Louis groans.

"Fuck off, it was better than pineapple." He grumbles, and then he's right in front of Zayn, using his fingers to trace them over his shoulder.

It's quiet, Niall and Harry cuddled together, Harry stood behind Niall with his arms around him, much like a prom picture, both looking alive and awake, and Liam's stood next to them, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed.

Louis touches his thumb to the center of Zayn's chin and he lets his jaw fall slack, tongue darting out to swipe across the tip of Louis' finger. He looks up through his lashes, and Louis groans.

"Should just get you on your knees, huh? Have you suck us all and then make you beg to come." Zayn whimpers, hands curling into fists. Louis grins wickedly, before he lifts the blindfold and pushes it against Zayn's eyes. 

Zayn panics immediately, his hands darting out to push at Louis' hips. "Wait-" He gasps.

"Louis," Liam's voice is hoarse and dangerous, warningly.

"Oi, get off me arse." Louis snaps, tugging the blindfold back. Zayn stares up at him wide eyed, and Louis leans down to whisper in his ear. "You know I'll stop, baby, just say the word." He kisses Zayn's cheek before he straightens up, and Zayn feels arguably more relaxed than before. He nods at Louis and Louis winks as he reaches down, Zayn's dick twitching at the cool feel of the fabric covering his eyes, sight going black completely, immediately.

Louis ties the blindfold with deft fingers and then he's gone, nowhere near Zayn anymore.

Zayn's suddenly aware of everything, Harry's breathing and Niall biting his nails, Liam shuffling as Louis stands next to him, the unmistakable sound of Louis pinching Liam. He can hear his own ragged breathing, his heart beating erratically fast in his chest.

"Alright, Zaynie, ready?" Louis asks, and Zayn inhales deeply, closing his eyes behind the fold before he nods. 

It's almost deafeningly quiet then, and Zayn doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he hears someone shuffling forward and he let's it go. Nothing happens for a long moment, but Zayn can physically feel someone standing in front of him.

Someone touches his neck, drags the pad of his finger up towards Zayn's mouth and Zayn swallows thickly. They've got rough calluses, but that could be any of them; they've all been messing about the guitar lately. He needs to focus on movement.

"Come on, sweetheart, you've got this," Louis says, and Zayn nods jerkily. The fingers sweep across his jaw, and then someone touches his top lip, drags their finger over his cupids bow, and Zayn nods.

"Harry. You like my lips," he said breathlessly, and there was a happy giggle above him.

"Knew you could do it, bug," his voice is rasped as he leans down to teasingly wipe his tongue over Zayn's bottom lip, and Zayn arches his neck for more, reaching out but Harry's already dancing away from his touch. 

It's quiet again, until someone touches his ear, slides their finger outside of his cartilage and Zayn knows instantly. He waits though, because he loves Liam's touches, and he slides his finger down, behind the hinge of Zayn's jaw. He drags his fingers around to touch Zayn's lip, and he doesn't wait a beat to slip his fingers into Zayn's mouth. He can't help the loud whimper he let's out, greedily sucking at Liam's fingers. He pulls them out after a second, tracing his fingers down to his jaw.

"Liam. You've got- you've got nice hands." He says, lifting his fingers to briefly touch Liam's wrist before the man disappears and Zayn feels cold. Louis chuckles across the room.

"Wonderful." His voice is teasing though, and Zayn rolls his eyes.

The next touch is sharp, fingers grabbing roughly at his chin, pushing his head back until Zayn's jaw is angled upwards. The thumb is pressed hard enough to leave bruises, and Zayn let's out a guttural groan. Another set of fingers drag down Zayn's neck, carefully wrap around his throat and squeeze until he can't breathe. Zayn's cock jumps and he drops his hand to cup himself, squeezing.

"Oh, fuck Louis," he moans helplessly, and Louis chuckles in front of him, fingers sliding down from Zayn's neck until he runs out of skin and his hand drops back.

"You are quite the slut for it, huh? Bet you'd beg me, if I offered to tie you up. Tie you down, have Liam fuck you, while you choke on Niall's cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He rumbles, and Zayn's already pushing up, trying to get more, wants Louis to kiss him already, but Louis shoves him down with a steady hand, Zayn falling heavily into the chair. "Not yet, lovely," he hums, and Zayn let's out a noise close to a growl.

Louis' gone then and there's shuffling, the sound of clothes hitting the floor and something wet sounding-

"If you guys are kissing and it's not me, I'm gonna fucking punch each of you," he snaps, "except Liam. He's too pretty to punch." Zayn grumbles, fisting his boxer shorts.

Niall laughs and Harry grunts. "Sorry, couldn't help meself," Niall says, and then Harry giggles but it's muffled. They're definitely kissing.

Someone touches his elbow and helps him stand, and he's guided to the bed, careful fingers laying him out until he's spread starfish in the middle of the duvet.

"Pants off," Louis sings, tucking his fingers into Zayn's waistband and then tugging his underwear off before Zayn can even protest.

He wasn't gonna.

"Now we're gonna kiss you, yeah?" Harry's speaking. "Niall, Louis and Liam this time. You're hard," Zayn sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, "so you'll get to come if you get them right. Sound good?" He asks, and Zayn hums his agreement. 

They don't ask him if he's ready, instead someone is already kissing him, demanding lips pressing his open, steadily fucking their tongue into his mouth. He arches up, back curving and his chest slides against the others deliciously. The faint taste of Guinness and Niall's unsteady rhythm gives it away.

"Niall," he says, after Niall's pulled away and is ghosting his lips across Zayn's cheek. Niall chuckles heartily, voice gone hoarse. 

"Taste good babe," he murmured, and he nipped at Zayn's lip before he was climbing off of him. Zayn instantly missed his warmth.

It's silent, just the sound of Zayn's unsteady breathing filling the room. His cock is aching he's so hard, drooling precome from the tip when he shifts, the head sliding wetly underneath his belly button. There's lips on his left nipple then, soft but sucking hard, and Zayn throws his head back, pleasure erupting nearly painfully in his dick.

"Jesus," he whines, and he nearly lifts his hands to slide through their hair, but then someone's pinning him down and he chokes out a sob. It's Harry, because he's able to pin Zayn's wrists above his head with just three fingers, the giant. The lips on his chest give, only to blow cool air onto his nipples until they harden tightly and really, only Louis would do something that cruel.

"Louis," he hisses, and gets a gentle kiss to the middle of his stomach in response. His eyes are darting around behind the blindfold, his chest already heaving. There's sweat pooling on his brow and around his collarbones, something thick settling in the room because no one's answered him yet. He wonders if Louis was done yet, or oh god, he got it wrong- "Was I right? Was it Tommo?" Still no answer. "Come on- please, just." Tears of frustration burn in his eyes and he starts to speak again, but someone kisses his forehead soothingly. 

"You're alright," it was Louis, the asshole. "You did wonderfully," this can't be over, no, Liam hasn't kissed him yet, "want your reward now?" Zayn whimpers, shaking his head.

"No, no Liam hasn't kissed me yet, want Liam," he whispers desperately, and Louis chuckles again. 

It goes so quite, that if it weren't for Harry's fingers on his wrist he'd think he was alone. He takes this moment to catch his breath, breathing in deep and slow, counting to ten three times, his dick still so hard he thinks he can feel some come sliding down across his side. He actually starts to ask if they've left, when big hands grab his hips and someone tosses his legs over someone's shoulders, and there's a hot mouth completely swallowing him down.

"O-Oh chri-christ!" Zayn cries, because he actually was not fucking expecting that, expert lips keeping a tight suction around his prick, bobbing their head so quick Zayn's gone lightheaded already. His legs tighten around their head, forcing them to take that much more of his cock, and it's nearly too much it feels so good. The hands on his hips slide up, up and up and up, until someone's fingers are dragging down his jaw.

"Liam," he sobs, because to be quite frank, he'd remember that mouth anywhere, "Liam Liam Liam, oh my god, Liam, please," he's sobbing, tears catching in his lashes and his throat closing up, and he keeps his eyes shut even when someone rips the fold off and Niall tells him he can open them. He tugs his hands out from Harry's fingers and darts up, eyes snapping open as he slides his fingers into the younger boys hair.

Liam's looking up at him through his lashes, tears of his own making his eyes shiny, cheeks hollowed and lips stretched obscenely around Zayn's girth. He's naked, beautiful back muscles working in rhythm with his movements, and if Zayn looks hard enough he can see Liam rolling his hips down.

"I'm gonna come, Liam oh god, oh god Liam, I'm gonna come," he gasped, and Liam wrapped his fingers around Zayn's base, pulling up until he's only encircled the head of his cock, and then he sucks so hard Zayn collapses back and his hips arch. He shouts as he comes, Liam's name on the tip of his tongue, spurting thick and hot and wet down the others throat. Liam doesn't pull off, sucks and sucks until it actually hurts, flicking his tongue against Zayn's slit once more before he sits up. 

Zayn watches with hooded eyes as Liam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and his gaze travels down, lower until he's met with Liam's softening dick, come spread out across his tummy and some caught in the coarse hairs above his navel.

"C'mere," Zayn whispers, and Liam drops down, bracketing Zayn in and coating his body with his own, kissing lovingly up his neck. "I love you so much, you're so amazing, fuckin' Christ you are a sin, Liam James Payne," Zayn breathed, and Liam giggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Only for you, Zayn, only for you." His voice is low and absolutely wrecked, and Zayn groans loudly as he pulls Liam's head back and kisses him until all he can taste is himself on Liam's tongue. Liam is just as enthusiastic, sucking at Zayn's tongue until Zayn's dizzy with it, their bodies slightly rocking to get as close to each other as possible.

They kiss for awhile, long enough Zayn's startled when Louis speaks.

"We're still here, arsholes," Louis complains, and Niall mumbles something incoherent, already curled up behind Harry, who's tucked behind Zayn, Zayn's head on his belly. 

There's just enough room for Louis to slide in between spread legs and take Harry's spent cock in between his lips.


End file.
